Complicated Life
by Andros'Girl4Life93
Summary: What if Phil's daughters moved to Forks with Bella? The twins are moving to be closer to their sister and friend but never expect to find love. Arora/Jasper Amara/Paul. R&R please. Don't own anything except the plot, Amara, Arianna, and Arora
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day that my sister and I move in with our step-mother's ex husband. Charlie has kindly offered my twin sister and I to come live with him so that we are not separated from our step sister Bella. Amara and I were going to head up to Charlie's house in Forks, Washington tonight so that when Bella gets there in two weeks we will be settled in and everything. We are excited that we will get to send the next 2 years with Bella. I hope she will be happy to see us here. My name is Arora.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since my sister Amara and I have moved in with Charlie, life has been normal for now. Charlie is going to get Bella from the airport while Amara and I go to school. FHS (Forks High School) has to many students so they can't take any more. So Bella, Amara, and I are going be attending school on the Quileute Tribe Resveration. Fun. Not! Amara and Bella don't sound to down about it but I am going to hate every second that I have to spend there. They have these weird legends about being descendents of wolves and the cold ones. Whatever.

" Arora, have you seen my red tank top?" my sister asked me.

" No. Why can't find it again?" I responded. Typical she is always losing her clothes and because we are twins she assumes that I have them.

" Yeah, and I need it because I bunch of the kids at the Rez want me to go down to the beach with them to hang out after school."

" You can't go anyway. Bella is coming today remember? Your sister the reason that we moved here to begin with. Amara, seriously how could you forget Bella?" I snapped.

I grabbed my car keys and left for school. I drove at about 80 miles per hour when the speed limit was technically 60. Oh well, Charlie knows that I drive faster than I should but if I don't today I will be late for school. No thank you. Finally, I pulled into a parking spot and saw my sister's friends Paul, Sam, Jared, Arianna, Jacob, and Embry. Was Quil not here today? Weird, he never misses school.

" Hey Amara, so you ready for the beach babe?" Paul said.

" First off, I am Arora get it right. Secondly, Amara isn't going to the beach today because our step-sister is arriving today and Charlie has something planned for all of us to do.

" Forgive him. He is really stupid. Paul you can't even tell your girlfriend and her twin apart are you sure you are cut out for the whole were..." Arianna started but she was cut off by the first bell.

I walked away and met up with Leah and Jade. Leah and I said good bye to Jade as we arrived at the art room and then we made our way to Chemistry.

" So, Amara and Paul huh?" Leah asked.

" I guess so. They are all so weird. Amara has it stuck in her head that there are actually cold ones in Forks. I mean come on. I don't know what Paul and his friends tell her but they better stay away from Bella about it. She is actually the normal one." I replied.

The day flew by and I didn't even realize that Amara was sitting on the hood of her car next to mine waiting for me. Bella was with her. What is she doing here?

" Bella!" I shouted.

" Arora!" she mimicked me. Yes, Bella is the smartass.

I hopped in my car and they got into Amara's and we headed home. Ten minutes later I pulled into the driveway and raced upstairs to change out of these clothes. I came back down to see Paul and Jacob arguing with Amara and Bella about not going to the beach today.

" Jacob, my dad has something planned for all of us to do. I promise I will go this weekend okay? Calm down." Bella said.

" Babe, its not fair we had this planned for a week and now you are backing out." Paul whined.

" Oh my god. Are you two five years old. Quit whining just because you don't get your way." I snapped.

Finally, the boys left and Charlie came home from work and we headed to Seattle. Charlie took us to a dress shop. What are we doing here?

" What are we doing here Charlie?" Amara read my mind.

" Well..."


End file.
